1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an upright type vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an accessory support for storing the accessories of the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an upright type vacuum cleaner comprises a cleaner body to which a handle is attached on an upper portion thereof, and a suction brush movably, and preferably rotatably, engaged to a lower part of the cleaner body.
A motor driving chamber and a dust-collecting chamber are formed inside the cleaner body. A driving motor is installed in the motor driving chamber to generate a suction force for operation of the vacuum cleaner. The motor driving chamber is connected with the dust-collecting chamber. A filtering means is attached inside the dust-collecting chamber to filter out contaminants from the drawn in air. The filtering means may include a cyclone dust collector or a dust bag. The dust-collecting chamber is connected to the suction brush through a connecting hose. Accordingly, the suction force generated from the driving motor is transmitted to the suction brush via the dust-collecting chamber and the connecting hose. One end of the connecting hose is removably attached to the suction brush. Therefore, the suction hose can be detached from the suction brush for the cleaning of crevice areas, such as corners of the room, or places located at a height higher than the floor.
Separate accessories, such as a mini-turbine brush for the cleaning of special materials, for example, a carpet or blanket, can be attached to the connecting hose. A manufacturer of the upright type vacuum cleaner usually offers accessories, such as a turbine brush, or crevice cleaning tools, for use in specific applications, which accessories can be connected to the connecting hose.
A problem arises in that the accessories used for certain situations usually are separately stowed in an unspecified or hard to access place. Accordingly, the user experiences inconvenience when having to search for the specific accessory for an application and when needing to connect the accessory to the connecting hose.